Little Apple
by Manuka
Summary: L'arrivée impromptue d'un invité surprise chamboule les retrouvailles entre deux Spectres...


_This is week-end _! :D Hem, pardon...

**Disclaimer **: aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec...

**Remerciements **: à ma correctrice Camhyoga ainsi qu'à ma zumelle. Gros bisous à vous deux !

**Excuses **: à celles (et ceux, qui sait ?) qui suivent Mafia Blue : le chapitre 34 arrive, c'est juste (beaucoup) plus long que prévu... ^^"

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Little Apple***

Eaque du Garuda s'étira sensuellement dans son lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil était toujours bénéfique, même s'il l'avait passée seul, malheureusement. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas le soir même, puisque Kagaho revenait de mission. Comme quoi, il y avait aussi des désavantages à être le Spectre de confiance d'Hadès : Kagaho partait régulièrement en expédition pour surveiller d'autres Sanctuaires, sans compter ceux de Poséidon et d'Athéna. Apparemment, se faire construire un palais sur Terre était devenu la grande mode sur l'Olympe, en plus de se faire livrer ce que les humains appelaient communément « pizza ». Mais c'était toujours mieux que de se livrer bataille comme des brutes, et tout le monde était relativement satisfait. Mis à part le dieu des Mers et des Océans, qui avait du mal à se faire livrer ses repas italiens au beau milieu d'une étendue d'eau salée.

Tout était donc pour le mieux ou presque, même si ce n'était pas dans le meilleur des mondes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Eaque avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et en l'occurrence trouver comment s'habiller pour accueillir dignement son amant pour son retour.

Il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour choisir la tenue la plus appropriée pour la soirée qu'il projetait avec son amant. Quelque chose de décontracté ou de bien… ?

Un grattement intempestif l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Le Garuda poussa un soupir : ils n'avaient pas eu d'invasions de souris tant que Cerbère avait le droit d'accéder aux appartements des Spectres. Mais suite à une plainte générale à cause de poils retrouvés dans leurs lits, les serviteurs d'Hadès avaient d'un commun accord banni le chien à trois têtes des quartiers de logement. Après plus de trois cents ans sans rongeurs, la guerre entre les Hommes et les Muridés (1) allait-elle recommencer ?

Le grattement reprit de plus belle, provenant de sous son bureau. Eaque s'arma de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main –en l'occurrence un paquet de céréales qu'il aimait grignoter tout en signant des papiers- et s'approcha du lieu du drame, prêt à faire face à l'intruse, le cœur battant. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à utiliser son cosmos, ni appeler du renfort : cela reviendrait à prévenir tout le domaine que…

…que l'un des Juges d'Hadès avait _peur_ des souris.

Pas une peur irrationnelle, non. Au contraire même : les rongeurs et en particulier les rats étaient connus pour résister à tout ou presque. Et c'était vraiment effrayant de se dire que le jour ou l'espèce humaine disparaîtrait, les rats et les fourmis deviendraient les maîtres de la Terre. Rien que d'y penser, le Népalais se sentait mal.

Il brandit son paquet de céréales et avança à pas de loup, priant pour ne pas faire fuir cette saleté de bestiole. Il s'imaginait déjà être obligé de faire appel à quelqu'un pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas, ou alors attendre Kagaho ailleurs que dans sa chambre.

Inimaginable.

Eaque prit une grande inspiration en avisant le tapis qui se trouvait sous sa table de travail. Il pouvait presque entendre la respiration ronronnante de la bête, tapie dans l'ombre et prête à se jeter sur lui pour commencer l'éradication des Hommes. Prenant son courage à deux mains –il était Juge, que diable !- il se jeta sous son bureau avec un cri de guerre.

Mais rien, pas même les nombreuses Guerres Saintes qu'il avait vécues depuis des dizaines de réincarnations, ne l'avait préparé à ce qui arriva…

#

Kagaho passa la porte de la chambre d'Eaque avec soulagement : il sortait à peine d'une entrevue avec Pandore, et elle avait été désastreuse. La prêtresse trouvait toujours à redire à son travail, l'obligeant à rester pour des détails futiles alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : retrouver Eaque et se reposer. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien de l'inimité qui régnait entre eux, loin de là.

Il entra dans les appartements du Garuda avec un sourire, qui se fana aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Eaque ? »

D'ordinaire, son amant l'attendait langoureusement sur son lit, dans l'une des positions aguichantes dont il avait le secret. Apparemment, Eaque avait changé ses habitudes. Kagaho alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain : aucun signe du Népalais. Etrange.

L'Egyptien quitta l'appartement et rejoignit les siens. Autant qu'il aille se doucher et se changer en attendant qu'Eaque daigne venir le rejoindre.

Mais une fois sec et habillé de vêtements propres, Kagaho plissa les lèvres. Toujours pas de signe d'Eaque. Surtout qu'une douche à deux n'aurait pas été de refus. Avec un soupir, le Bénou sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le logement de Rhadamanthe, espérant y trouver l'Anglais. Il devait certainement savoir où était parti le Garuda.

Kagaho frappa à la porte, sans recevoir de réponse. Il se souvint alors qu'ils étaient vendredi. Et les vendredis, Rhadamanthe allait retrouver Kanon. Horaire fixe dans la semaine, sans possibilité de décalage sous peine de goûter à un magnifique Greatest Caution. Et c'était inutile de compter sur Minos : il était en voyage avec son subordonné au pays des bonhommes de neige. Sentant sa patience s'amenuiser à grande vitesse, Kagaho ferma les yeux avec un soupir agacé : ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Il n'avait pourtant offensé aucun dieu, si ?

Franchement dépité, l'Egyptien fit demi-tour. Est-ce que par hasard Eaque ne voudrait pas le voir ? Kagaho ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un geste mal placé ou une parole blessante, pourtant. A moins que le Garuda ne se soit lassé, ce qui pouvait être… compréhensible.

Du lait. Il lui fallait du lait chaud. Un vieux remède de grand-mère contre la morosité, soi-disant. Il était temps qu'il l'essaye.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva aux cuisines, le visage sombre et les idées plus noires encore. Mais il releva la tête rapidement en constatant une effervescence étrange chez les serviteurs. Mais peu disposé à se soucier du drame culinaire qui avait dû avoir lieu, le Bénou intercepta une servante et demanda plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Où je peux trouver du lait ?

-On n'en a plus mon seigneur, grimaça la servante.

-Pardon ? Plus un tout petit verre ?

-On a tout donné au seigneur Eaque ! »

Kagaho resta un instant figé, avant de dire avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard :

« Eaque est _ici_ ? »

La servante hocha la tête à s'en déboiter l'articulation et bégaya à toute vitesse :

« Il nous a demandé d'amener tout le lait en notre possession !

-Où est-il ?

-Dans les jardins, s'il vous plaît vous me faîtes mal… »

Kagaho la lâcha un peu moins brusquement et partit à grands pas de la cuisine. Alors comme ça Eaque avait mieux à faire que de venir l'accueillir ? Passer son temps à boire du lait dans les jardins ? Alors qu'il n'avait toujours bu que du thé et de l'alcool ? Mais quelle idée saugrenue lui avait traversé l'esprit ? Pour le coup, il battait même Minos.

Le Bénou arriva aux jardins les dents serrées, et avisa la silhouette du Népalais accroupie dans l'herbe, la tête à ras du sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

« Eaque ? »

Le Garuda se releva d'un bond, mains derrière le dos, un sourire confus au visage.

« Kagaho, tu es déjà rentré ?

-Depuis plus d'une heure.

-Ah… Euh…

-Je t'ai cherché partout, ajouta l'Egyptien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Excuse-moi je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

Devant l'air gêné du Juge, Kagaho poussa un soupir et reprit :

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit ce soir, il faut me le dire. Je peux comprendre.

-Je t'assure que je veux rester avec toi cette nuit ! protesta le Népalais. Je t'ai même attendu toute la journée…

-Alors quoi ? » demanda Kagaho, perdu.

Eaque fit une moue hésitante avant de tendre les mains devant lui. Une boule de poils tricolore jouait avec les doigts du Garuda, les mordillant et les léchant tour à tour, du lait sur le nez. La boule se tourna vers Kagaho, poussa un léger miaulement et tendit une patte pour tester ce nouveau jouet géant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna le Bénou.

-C'est un chaton.

-Merci, j'ai reconnu, marmonna Kagaho en se reculant d'un pas. Mais que fait cette bestiole ici ? Aux Enfers ? Dans _tes_ bras ?

-Je l'ai trouvé sous mon bureau, tout à l'heure… Il avait l'air perdu et affamé, alors…

-Alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le nourrir, c'est ça ?

-En t'attendant, oui. Et comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas les chats, je l'ai emmené aux jardins…, avoua le Népalais. Tu m'en veux ? » ajouta-t-il.

Kagaho ne répondit pas sur le champ, gardant le chaton dans sa ligne de mire. Celui-ci semblait s'être pris de passion pour le vent dans l'herbe, et essayait de quitter les mains d'Eaque pour aller jouer avec.

« Non, finit-il par lâcher. Mais je ne veux pas de ça chez moi.

-C'est pas grave, il restera dans mes appartements, sourit le Népalais.

-Je ne mettrai pas un pied chez toi tant que cette chose y sera, le prévint Kagaho.

-Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce bout de chou te répugne, quand même ? s'écria Eaque en fourrant le chaton sous le nez de son amant. Regarde, il t'aime déjà ! »

L'animal s'agrippa au t-shirt de l'Egyptien, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je n'aime pas les chats ! s'écria-t-il. Reprends ce truc ou je l'envoie dans le parc de Cerbère ! »

Eaque leva un sourcil et rétorqua :

« Tu ne balanceras ce chaton nulle part et tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne craques pas devant lui ! Je suis sur que même Pandore l'aimerait !

-Je ne suis pas Pandore ! s'énerva le Bénou. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'une bestiole aussi pot de colle et pénible que Ceshire s'incruste entre toi et moi ! »

Le Garuda écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Ceshire que tu ne peux pas voir les chats ? » réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets.

Vexé, Kagaho ne répondit rien et agrippa le chaton pour éviter qu'il ne descende de son torse en rappel via une lacération de son vêtement.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il donne un mauvais aperçu de la race féline, riposta l'Egyptien. Si jamais tu me cherches quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, je serai dans ma chambre. Et je te rends ton chat. »

Kagaho déposa l'animal dans les bras de son amant et tourna les talons. Eaque, un sourire aux lèvres, réceptionna le chaton et murmura :

« On va le faire changer d'avis, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et comment je vais t'appeler, hum ? Médor c'est pour les chiens… Félix ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Seul un léger « miaou » lui répondit, mais cela sembla lui suffire. A présent, il devait se faire pardonner par son compagnon…

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Kagaho, les lumières étaient éteintes. Eaque aperçut la silhouette élancée de son amant au travers du drap et s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé… Tu me pardonnes ?

-Tu as intérêt à te rattraper, grommela le Bénou avec un sourire.

-C'était bien mon intention, susurra Eaque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton chat ? demanda l'Egyptien.

-Tu t'en inquiète maintenant ? répondit-il malicieusement. Félix est dans ma chambre, il ne nous dérangera pas. On réfléchira à une solution demain, d'accord ?

-Eaque…

-Je te promets que tu ne le croiseras même pas dans les couloirs !

-Eaque…

-Tu ne seras responsable de rien, je t'assure ! Je peux le garder ?

-Eaque !

-Quoi ?

-C'est une femelle. »

Le Népalais se figea.

« Tu en est sûr ?

-Je sais encore reconnaître des attributs masculins, soupira Kagaho.

-Il va falloir que je lui trouve un autre nom alors. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? »

Le Bénou jeta un regard en coin au Garuda. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et se faufila à ses côtés dans le lit, reprenant tout bas :

« D'accord, on n'en parlera pas.

-Je préfère ça. Maintenant embrasse-moi ou je mets ton animal à cuire.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? risqua le Népalais.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable un Bénou frustré… »

#

« Pomme. »

Les deux amants étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant tendrement entre deux ébats. Eaque caressait doucement la peau légèrement mate de son Bénou, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole.

« Quoi, pomme ?

-Pour ton chat, j'ai pensé à Pomme » reprit Kagaho.

Le Garuda resta pensif un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

« Pomme… Ça me plait. Mais pourquoi Pomme ?

-Parce que j'aime ça. »

Eaque sauta sur l'Egyptien pour l'embrasser et murmura :

« Je savais qu'il te plairait !

-Elle, Eaque, soupira Kagaho avec un sourire. C'est une fille.

-Tu veux bien qu'elle dorme avec nous ce soir ? C'est sa première nuit aux Enfers, elle va peut-être avoir froid, ou avoir peur, ou… Ou tomber sur Pandore. »

Eaque sentit son amant se raidir sous lui.

« D'accord, va la chercher… »

Eaque redéposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kagaho avant de bondir du lit pour aller chercher leur chaton, un immense sourire au visage. Cette petite Pomme allait faire des ravages…

* * *

*Pour ceux qui auraient du mal en anglais : little apple = petite pomme.

(1) Les muridés forment une famille de mammifères terrestres appartenant à l'ordre des rongeurs. Les souris en feraient partie (si quelqu'un peut confirmer… :p).


End file.
